


Love Conquers All

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie does not die, Fix It, Love Confessions, M/M, homophobic behaviour (it’s Pennywise)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: What if Richie and Eddie went through the middle door? What if Richie confessed his love to Eddie in a similar way that Ben confessed to Bev?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 287





	Love Conquers All

Richie and Eddie screamed out, slamming the door as the not so innocent puppy turned out to be a fucking monster as Richie had suspected.  
“Looks like regular scary it is!” Called out Eddie as he opened the door, as they looked there was an empty path, no sign of any danger on the other side as far as they could tell so they entered through the door. As they entered the door slammed shut behind them causing them both to yell out with surprise and stand close together as they heard the sound of rumbling coming from the ground.  
“Rich you hear that?” Whispered Eddie as he looked down at the ground.  
“Yeah” he said in response before they both looked back up at each other as they did Richie was gone, dragged into another part of the cave as he screamed out.  
“Rich-“ next minute Eddie was flying through the cave too screaming out before he was slammed into another room, dropping onto his hands and knees, feeling his bare knees hit the ground. Wait? Bare knees? That’s when Eddie noticed the large cast around his arm, lifting it up to take a closer look it had ‘LOSER’ written over it minus the red V he had used to cover it up and the fact he was now wearing his famous childhood red shorts. He was dressed like his childhood self, still an adult but fuck something about this, the way he was now dressed made him feel incredibly vulnerable.  
“Eddie bear!” He heard behind him, that familiar voice he’s heard all his life causing Eddie to look behind him still on his hands and knees.  
“M-Mommy?”

Richie slammed right into a arcade machine before dropping to the floor causing him to yell out in pain before he lay there for a moment. Well that shit hurt so the clown obviously had something against him, fucker.  
“Fuck” he muttered to himself before he lifted his head up and looked up at his surroundings, it was the arcade, that fucking arcade.  
“Fuck” he muttered to himself again before he suddenly heard this loud rumbling causing him to quickly get up. That’s when he saw it, the walls of the arcade were now beginning to close in on him, Richie shuffled back against one of the walls of the arcade and began to scream out in fear.

Eddie could hear Richie screaming out in the distance and he had never sounded so terrified.  
“Richie?!” He yelled out before he could hear a loud rumbling too causing him to step back a little.  
“Eddie? What’s happening?” Asked his mother who was tried up on a table just like back at the pharmacy all those years ago.  
“I-I don’t know” he said, panic in his voice before the next minute this black gunk and slime began to seep out from under the floor causing him to gasp and yell out in panic before taking a step back. This sickness and panic began to fill him as the gunk seeping through the floors was starting to pool and quickly rise up.  
“Eddie bear help me!” Sobbed his Mom  
“We’re gonna drown!” She continued to sob as Eddie tried to do what he could to avoid the gore that was soaking his bare legs causing him to shudder and gasp at the feeling.  
“RICHIE! RICHIE!” He screamed out.

 _“RICHIE!”_ He could hear in the distance  
“EDDIE! EDDIE THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN!” He yelled out in panic as he kept his back up against the wall, this was it...this was how he was going to die, crushed to death in the arcade that caused hell and humiliation on his life...a place he once adored.  
“Richieeeee?” Said the clown’s voice, slowly and teasing causing shivers to run down his spine before Richie slowly turned his head towards the street fighter arcade machine right in front of him. The screen was static before the clown’s face appeared on the screen, it’s large toothy grin almost covering the whole screen as he looked right at him.  
“How about a game of truth or dare Richie?” He suggested causing Richie to nervously swallow, almost forgetting that the walls were closing in on him.  
“Let’s start with truth, who do you have a crush on Richie?” It teased causing anger to fill him.  
“Fuck you!” Spat Richie causing the clown to giggle.  
“Oh it’s not me” he slowly said before Connor appeared on the screen next.  
“It’s me” he said, looking at Richie with disgust before the screen changed again.  
“Or is it me?” It was thirteen year old Eddie now looking at him before the screen changed again.  
“The freak can’t help himself” Henry Bowers now on the screen, look of anger and disgust on his face.  
“First it’s wheezy and then you try to bone my cousin, make your fucking choice” Spat Bowers before the screen changed back to Pennywise with that stupid smile on his face.  
“Let’s play a song” he suggested before the instruments began to play and fill throughout the room, bouncing off the walls causing them to crumble a little as they continued to get closer and closer to him.

_“I know your secret, your dirty little secret, oh I know your secret your dirty little secret!”_

Richie dropped onto his knees, hands over his ears to try and drown out the sound but he could see them all on the arcade screen. Pennywise, Bowers, Connor and Eddie all singing the song while swaying side to side and looking right at him with evil smiles that Richie couldn’t take his eyes away.

“Eddie bear please help me!” Sobbed his mom as the gunk and gore was filling up, it was now up to his torso and he wanted to vomit.  
“I-I..I’m trying to think” he muttered, he was terrified. Here he was about to drown in god knows what while he can hear Richie screaming out in fear in the distance. He tried to search for a exit, something that would drain the gunk and gore that was filling but he couldn’t find anything.  
“Eddie please!” She continued to cry as Eddie shook his head, trying to push himself to the door on the other end but it wouldn’t budge, hand now slipping on the handle as it was covered in gunk. He tried to rattle the door handle then he tried to break it open with the pike that Bev had given him earlier but that was no use, slipping against the door and his hands as the gunk continued to fill up. A sob broke from Eddie as he felt his body continuing to shake as he started to cry, bottom lip trembling and his eyes welling up. He felt this strong feeling of weakness and defeat.  
“I-I can’t do it” he began to sob  
“I knew you wouldn’t save me Eddie!” cried his mom just like back at the pharmacy and he had never felt so weak and useless.

 _“I know your secret, your dirty little secret, oh I know your secret, your dirty little secret!”_ They continued to sing over and over again, showing no signs of stopping.  
“Look at him, so fucking pathetic! the fucking freak!” Spat Bowers as Richie shook his head, hands still over his ears.  
“Did you really think I could like you that way? That’s disgusting Richie! You of all people?!” Eddie’s voice, sharp and like poison. Richie looked up at the screen as the arcade machine continued to get closer and closer to him. The screen just had Eddie on it and he looked grossed out and disgusted by him, it felt like his heartstrings were being snapped one by one. Richie shook his head  
“No, no Eddie would never say that...he would never say that” he whispered to himself.

“I would, it’s disgusting Richie. I could never love you” He spat as Richie continued to whisper to himself  
“No Eddie is a good person, he would never say mean things like that” next minute he could hear a loud sob, almost echoing in his ears.  
_“I CAN’T DO IT, RICHIE I CAN’T GET OUT!”_

The gunk was now filling right up to his chin and he fell under a few times, struggling to push himself back up in a panic. He could feel it sticking all over his face and covering his eyes as little as his none bandaged hand tried to wipe his face only to fall back under again.

“I CAN’T DO IT RICHIE! I CAN’T GET OUT!” He sobbed out loud on top of his mom sobbing and still begging for Eddie to save her.

Richie was right, Eddie would never say those horrible things that this Eddie was saying on the arcade screen. That was not Eddie on the screen the real Eddie was calling out for him and fighting for his life.  
_“I CAN’T DO IT RICHIE!”_ He continued to cry as Richie stood back up, the walls continuing to get closer towards him but he needed to ignore it right now.  
“HEY THATS BULLSHIT, YOU HEAR ME?!” He started as he lifted his head up a little more to make sure that Eddie could hear him.  
“YOU’RE THE BRAVEST PERSON I KNOW, REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU BACK THERE?!” He called out as Eddie listened, trying to keep his head up and falling under every so often.  
“YOU’RE BRAVER THAN YOU THINK! YOU CAN DO THIS EDDIE!” He yelled out, Richie believed in him...Richie always believed in him.  
“YOU CAN DO THIS! REMEMBER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS AND EVERYTHING YOU’VE DONE IN THE LAST FEW HOURS!” He heard him yell out as Eddie tried to push himself up from the gunk again, trying to catch his breath before making his way back to the door.

The walls continued to still get closer towards him and Richie could hear himself whimpering in panic as he looked around. He was going to die, there was no way out. What if this is the time? He didn’t think he’d ever tell him but what if now was the right time? Fuck, if he’s going to die then there’s no use in holding back right? He doesn’t know if Eddie can even hear him or if he even heard his encouragement to prove to him that he’s brave because it’s true, Eddie is one of the bravest people he’s ever met and he’s doubted himself his whole life because of his mom, suffocating him, trying to protect him.  
“Fuck it” he muttered to himself before he lifted his head again to shout out for him.

“EDS IF YOU CAN HEAR ME....Eddie...” his name growing quiet as he felt like his heart was pounding in his chest, words struggling to leave him but he needed to do this, if he’s telling Eddie that he’s brave then he needs to follow his own advice too. He swallowed, taking a deep breath and exhaling before he yelled out again.  
“EDDIE I LOVE YOU!” He said it, he really said it...he just told Eddie he loves him.

 _“EDDIE I LOVE YOU!”_ Filled Eddie’s ears as he rose up from the gunk again. Everything else was silent around him apart from the words that left Richie’s mouth.  
“Rich?!” He gasped out as he rose his head out the gunk.  
“RICH!” He yelled out next as he reached for the door again and began to rattle at it in a desperate attempt to get the door open.

The arcade machine was gone but now the walls were rapidly closing in on him.  
“I LOVE YOU EDDIE....I ALWAYS HAVE!” He yelled out, a whimper leaving his throat as the walls continued to close in on him. This is it, this is were it all ends for him, he’s just told Eddie he loves him and now he’s going to be crushed to death.

“RICHIE I’M COMING!” Eddie cried out as he now started to kick at the door with as much force as he could.  
“Eddie bear don’t listen to him!” Said his mom before she sunk into the gunk and rose back up again.  
“He’s lying to you, I’m the only one you need Eddie” she continued as Eddie tried his best to ignore her. It wasn’t his mom, his mom died years ago and Richie just said he loves him.  
“Eddie bear!” She whined before she dipped under the gunk and gore again before she rose back up  
“Please save me!” She cried before she went under and back up again. Something inside Eddie had finally snapped as he continued to kick at the door.  
“SHUT UP!” He yelled before he gave one last hard kick and the door was open.

As the door opened the gunk, sludge and gore began to fall out the door and there was Richie below him, walls closing in on him and a terrified look on his face as he screamed out.  
“RICHIE!” He yelled out as he reached the bandaged arm down to take Richie’s hand that was reaching out for him. His other hand kept hold of the door frame as he pushed himself as far as he could to grab at Richie. Their hands struggled a little before he was feeling the bandage covering his hand began to crumble before Richie’s hand was in his. Both let out a gasp of relief and slowly a red ‘V’ began to appear over the ‘S’ of ‘LOSER’ on the bandage covering his arm. With all the strength he had Eddie began to pull Richie up while Richie’s other hand reached for the door frame, body pushing into Eddie’s as he made it up. Before either of them could say anything Eddie was falling back while Richie fell forward and they dropped to the floor, holding each other close as they tumbled a little so now Richie was on the floor and Eddie was above him...they were back in the cave.

They both panted for breath as they looked at each other, both wide eyed. Richie didn’t even notice that Eddie was in that famous childhood polo and red shorts as he looked into his eyes, his big, innocent brown eyes and they were looking back as he towered above him. It was quiet for a moment apart from the sound of them panting for breath until Eddie finally spoke.  
“I did it” Whispered Eddie, a smile on his face as Richie smiled back.  
“I told you you’re braver than you think” he responded as they continued to pant for breath, Eddie’s eyes still wide as he kept his eyes on him.  
“Did you mean what you said back there?” Breathed Eddie as Richie swallowed, Eddie heard him.  
“Every word” he responded, voice almost breathless as Eddie’s eyes looked like they were tearing up. His none bandaged hand reached down to Richie’s cheek, his hand was covered in some dried gunk or some crap but Richie didn’t care. His heart was still pounding in his chest but in a good way, a smile of relief on his face as he looked at the soft look on Eddie’s. He wanted to do something, he wanted to hold him, he wanted to kiss him, nothing else mattered right now apart from this. Slowly he leaned up towards Eddie and Eddie’s head was moving down towards him, lips close to touching before they heard the sound of the clowns laugh causing them to stop. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here” Said Richie before Eddie was climbing off him.  
“Yeah good idea” he responded before he was taking Richie’s hand and pulling him up. They needed to find their friends because now Eddie had an idea of how they can defeat Pennywise once and for all.


End file.
